Shadow of Satisfaction
by Project 66
Summary: Fern is a kid of Demeter, fun and charming. Nico is the perfect guy for her, but she doesn't see it. Her friend has set her up with Nico, but gets Nico when they relationship between Fern and Nico fails. How will her friend react? Is she OK with it? An adopted story! Sorry, but no Percebeth of Thalia and Nico XD Made up characters as well
1. Pilot

**Hey guys (and girls, why do people say that? They're like, 'Hey guys!' but there are girls too! Getting off topic...), this is another story that I have created. Well, _I_ didn't create it, ' 39 Clues and PJO fanatic' did and I just adopted it. You can check it out too! All I did was take her characters, :P and general idea.**

Yes, the 'Watching Percy Jackson' will continue, it just takes a REALLY long time to do. The recent one (Chapter 4, I think?) took a good hour and a half to write :P

**So, here's another story and hopefully I won't abandon it... O.O**

**P.S. I don't own PJO XD**

* * *

My flaming hair fell as my hands gripped the strong, sprouted grass and pushed me up. I released, after getting to full height My hazel eyes looked up to see where I would land. I landed gracefully on the grass and for extra; I did a final pose with my hand in the air with one foot in front of the other. I heard a slow clapping from behind me, like when you would hear when someone's not that impressed. I looked behind me to find my best friend standing with her arms crossed.

"Practicing your backflips again aren't you?" Asked my friend, "Are you still using your powers?"

"Maybe," I shrugged, brushing off some of the grass on my shirt form fail attempts before, "What brings you here?" She walked towards me, her red, curly – shoulder length hair bouncing. She looked at me with her piercing green eyes. A shiver ran down my back. I don't know what it is with her eyes, but I'm always scared of them.

"It's time for sword-training," She said, flicking her head towards the arena. She started walking in that direction, leaving me to catch up. I followed, doing multiple cartwheels to the arena. After a while, I got tired of the cartwheels and a bit dizzy. I've gotten better with the cartwheels though, not using the grass to help me and I even did a couple of back flips too. Sorry, the ADHD is acting up!

We arrived at the arena to find a pale boy fighting a practice dummy. He lunged, beads of sweat falling from his black, matted hair. His clothes clanged to him with sweat. With one fatal swipe of his stygian iron sword, the dummy's head hit the floor.

I slowly clapped, "Well done, Nico! I could have done that in," I looked at my wrist, where there was no watch, "five seconds flat."

He sheathed his sword and wiped the sweat off his face, "Really?"

"Pfft, yeah! And I could win in a duel against you so quickly, you couldn't even take out your sword!" I continued to brag. I knew he was going to reach for his sword. My eyes flickered toward the ground, but Nico didn't seem to notice. I watched carefully as the plants grew from the ground.

"Really? You?" he questioned and reached for his sword. I made a clutching gesture with my hand and the plants grab his wrists and then more wrapped around his legs. He struggled and I took out my sword and held the tip to his throat.

"Yeah, I think I win," I said. He grinned as a cloud past over the sun and then disappeared into the shadows. I hated when he did that. My friend was standing off to the side, admiring our fight.

Next thing I know, Nico has his sword around my throat.

"Any last words?" he asked. I grinned evilly, reaching for my sword, but he never got it.

"I win!" I shouted, jabbing him in the ribs, leaving him momentarily stunned. Roots sprung from the ground beneath my feet and I twirled in the air and back flipped over Nico. While in the air, I tried to swing down and hit Nico, but he was recovered and saw my attack. He swung his sword above his head and caused my landing to be off. I felled to the ground and rolled off. My sword clattered far from me.

"Ow ow ow ow! My ankle! I think I sprained it!" I cried, clutching my ankle. Nico sheathed his sword and ran over to me. I hid my face so Nico couldn't see my smile.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" He apologized. I saw the concerned looked on my friend's face, but when Nico wasn't looking, I winked to her. She smiled.

When Nico came over, he leaned over me. I took the spare knife in my shoe and, not wanting to be too evil, formed small cuts on his front legs. While he was clutching his legs, I grabbed his sword from his belt and pointed it at his back. Nico was a great fighter, but got so distracted.

"Argh! No fair!" Plus, he acts like a child way too much.

"Oh, come on! I used that same trick on you last week!" I exclaimed. I handed back his sword, smiling.

"Whatever," he grumbled and for good measures, swung his sword around and cut my arm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and clutched my arm, it was nothing deep, but it was annoying how Nico did that.

"Are you sure it hurts?" he asked sarcastically. I punched him with my good arm

"Hey!" he punched me too, "Hey!" I exclaimed and we started hitting each other.

"Enough!" my friend yelled. I had Nico pinned to the ground on his belly.

"What? I almost had her! You're such a buzz-kill, Rose," Nico said.

"Pfft, yeah right!" I said, getting off of Nico. He extended his arm for me to help him up. I was stupid and grabbed it.

He pulled me to the ground and I landed with a large _thump!_ On the ground with the wind knocked out of me. Nico pushed my arms down as I tried to get back up. He was laughing and I was too, after I got the wind back. I looked over to Rose and she was staring at us in astonishment. That's when I realized the awkward position we were in.

Nico pinned my arms to the side of my body and his legs were on top of mine. Nico seemed to realize the situation too because his smile faded. I stilled smiled, but lightly. I looked up into his black eyes and waited for something to happen. I didn't know what to expect, but I liked being with Nico and I didn't want to move. Rose cleared her throat and Nico got off of me.

To lighten the situation, I said, "Finally!" and rubbed my wrists. I pushed my red- green-tipped hair back like the fight was nothing.

"Ha-ha! So funny!" Nico said sarcastically and punched me.

"Whatever!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. Rose giggled.

"What?" I asked. We walked out of the arena. Nico gave Rose a suspicious look.

"Nothing," she replied, but continued to giggle. I rolled my eyes, I could see that Nico did the same.

"I'll beat you tomorrow!" I called to Nico as he walked to the Hades cabin.

"Sure you will!" he called back and ran to his cabin. Rose continued to giggle.

"OK, spill! Why are you giggling?" I asked.

"Oh, Fern, you need to open your eyes! Look at Nico!" She said. I looked towards Nico.

"Alright," I squinted my eyes towards the Hades cabin, "All I see is an ass-beaten death friend, what else is new?" I asked

"Oh my gods Fern! Look at him from a _different_ perspective. Not as a friend," she said.

"Alright," I turned towards him again, "I see a an ass-beaten death_ boy_, anything I missed?"

"Ugh! Fern! You obviously like him and he obviously likes you! What else is this obvious?" she said.

"That you said 'obvious' way more than you should have," I replied. I couldn't _believe_ what she was saying! Nico and me? When is _that_ ever going to happen? I guess he's kind of cute, but, no way! We are _complete_ opposites. I am life and he's death!

"Oh my gods! Fern! It's _way_ too obvious that you guys were made for each other! Seriously!"

"Me and Death boy? No thanks," I said and went into our cabin, "It just can't happen."

"Ugh, Fern. You're soooo thick!" Rose said and crawled to bed. I threw a pillow at her.

"Whatever!" I replied and went to sleep. That night I had the weirdest dream.

_Nico and I were together in a house and we were much older, maybe in our late 30s. I was walking up some stairs and picked up, a baby? The baby was crying and I lifted her closer. I cradled her in my arms and cooed. She resembled me strangely enough. She had my red hair, but Nico's black eyes. _

_"It's ok, everything's fine," I cooed and she started to settle down and fall asleep. _

_"How's she doing?" Nico asked from behind me. _

_"Great," I responded and put her back in the crib. We walked out of the green-painted room with vines and plants growing everywhere. I slowly and quietly closed the door._

_"I just put her down for a nap. She's so hyper!" I whispered. We started walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. I glanced at the time: 3:00am. I sighed and poured some coffee._

_"She gets it from the ADHD we have," Nico explained, taking some coffee as well._

_"I never knew raising a child would be this difficult," I said, taking a sip of coffee. My hair was all frizzy and Nico's eyes had bags below them. Taking care of this baby was a lot more difficult than we thought it was going to be. Nico walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He put his chin on my shoulder and started to rock us side to side._

_"Don't worry, sooner or later, she'll calm down, when she's older," he said. I looked into his dark eyes._

_"I know," I said and kissed him. We were interrupted by the sound of a crash and a baby crying. Nico and I were sprinting towards the baby's room. I feared for the worst. Nico got there first and stopped dead in his tracks at the entrance of the room._

_"Sweetie…" he started, turning around slowly to face him. I pushed past him and started to cry. My baby was gone, the window was broken, but no blood. I was slightly relieved about that, but I still held onto Nico. _

_I pulled away after a while and had determination set in my eyes._

_"I will _kill_ whoever had the guts to do this. They will live to regret what they thought they could get away with," I said with pure hatred. The sound of something clattering interrupted my threat. I rushed to the window to just see a pair of piercing green eyes stare back at me in the night who dashed away, carrying the eerie sound of a high-pitched screech. _

"Fern wake up!" I heard a voice.

"No! Give my baby back!" I screamed and pushed whoever was on me off and pushed them to the ground.

"Hey!" I heard a scream, "Open your eyes, Fern!" I obeyed and saw everyone in the Demeter cabin look at me.

"Sorry," I said, getting off of Rose, "bad dream." I extended my hand and she took it.

"No biggie. We all have bad nightmares," she said, dusting herself off.

"Yeah, no biggie," I said trying to convince myself. For some reason I couldn't shake this feeling of this dream. It was _only_ a dream. Right?

* * *

**Oh Fern, you have NO idea how wrong you are... XD I'm gonna be SO mean... hope you liked it and many thanks to 39 Clues and PJO fanatic for letting me adopt the story! :D**

**If you have any questions, grammer errors to point out, leave a review! Hopefully I can update this again or my other one before the holidays begin and I'm away for a good 5 weeks. :P USA, Here I come! If not, you'll have to wait for a good 5 weeks, cause then I'll 3 weeks to do whatever before school begins. Oh, crap...**

**~Moi XD**


	2. Nico, why?

**So I've been trying to update my stories a bit more often than usual, actually I'm trying to get into a routine of updating, but it's hard, of course. **

**But, I want to start cause I have SO many more ideas and I'm creating a rule for myself that I cant start a new story if I'm already working on two. :P Stupid new rule ;)**

**But, here's Chapter 2~!**

* * *

The next day, I acted like that dream never happened, which is easier said than done. Whenever I saw Nico, I was always reminded of that dream.

"Hey Fern," said Nico when we were walking to the pavilion; he glanced at the trees that surrounded us.

"Hey sweetie," I said. My eyes widened and I clamped my hands over my mouth, but Nico didn't seem to notice.

"What'd you say?" he asked, looking around at the food, when we reached the dining area. Boys and their stomachs, that's all they can think and care about.

"Nothing!" I said and ran off to the Demeter table. I turned back, but Nico didn't seem to care too much, he was stuffing his face with food. I smirked and shook my head a couple more times. Rose saw me shaking my head.

"Whoa! Easy there, Fern! Are you trying to rid of brain matter?" she asked. I shook my head again, and then gripped my neck. All of this neck shaking was starting to hurt. I looked at my friend and realized that she was the woman in my dreams, which may sound weird, but I was shocked. I made sure this didn't show on my face or I'd have some serious explaining to do.

"What's going on with you? You're acting so weird…" she whispered to me, so she wouldn't draw attention.

"It's nothing, really, just a bad dream," I said. I grabbed a plate of food and walked over to the offering fire with Rose. I dumped in two pancakes, not feeling very hungry.

"Help me, mom," I mumbled so Rose wouldn't hear. The flames grew a bit, but went down again and I thought I imagined it. I was tired of doing it, but I shook my head again. _I need more sleep_.

I walked back to the table and drank milk and ate half a pancake.

"How bad was your dream?" Rose asked as we sat back down.

"Really bad," I answered drily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked carefully. I shook my head and got up from the table. I walked towards the fields of strawberries; it was one of the places I could think. Rose didn't follow me.

I touched a couple of the strawberries; a familiar feeling ran through me as the plants grew more strawberries. I smiled inwardly at the life and plucked off a strawberry.

'_What is happening to me?' _I asked myself in the silence. My smile faded as I heard the sound of footsteps following me, but I assumed it was just the wind and continued my walk. I looked behind me, but saw nothing but acres of strawberries. I shrugged off the feeling and continued to walk.

After a while, I heard more footsteps and looked back.

"Grover, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He froze in mid-step. His eyes grew twice the size they should be and the saying was right, he looked like a deer in headlights.

"Uh, not following you, that's for sure," he lied, fiddling with his fingers. I can always tell when Grover's lying; he's not very good at it. Actually, everyone can.

"Sure you weren't," I rolled my eyes, "But do you mind leaving me alone? I'm trying to have some alone time." I started walking away, but Grover followed me. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I stopped and looked at him.

"Nothing's wrong," I put on a not-so convincing smile and continued walking, "And how'd you know something was wrong, if something was, of course."

"I can feel feelings, you know. So I can sense that something _is_ bothering you," he explained. I sighed again and faced him.

"It's just this dream I had about a guy. It was completely in the future and it sort of showed something bad happening," I explained vaguely, waving my hand to shoo him away.

"You can tell Chiron about it. He might be able to help you, if that's what you want," Grover said.

"I would tell him, but I don't know what he would do about it," I said, shrugging.

"At least give it a try," he said, "It's better than nothing." I sighed again; he did have a point.

"Alright," I walked off in the direction of the big house. It loomed over me as I got closer. I cautiously entered the house and looked for Chiron's room. Grover had left me, he said something about having 'work' to do, but I think that just meant eating as many strawberries before he gets caught.

I had no problem finding Chiron's room; it was the only real room that wasn't abandoned-looking. Luckily, Chiron was in the room, reading a book.

"Do you need something, child?" he asked without looking up from his book.

"Uh, yes actually. I wanted to talk to you about something," I said, entering the room. He closed his book and looked sincerely over at me. I hesitated. What was I afraid of? That he was going to call me distraught. No, I was afraid of Chiron not doing anything about it and having me face this terror all by myself.

"Go on," he prompted. I took a deep breath.

"Well, I had this dream where Nico and I were married and we had this kid. I don't what it was doing there, but I knew it was mine because the future me took very good care of it. However, my best friend betrays me and takes this child. This all seems to happen in about 20 years, so there's nothing to worry about now, right? Or is there anything that even proves this happens or that this is ever _going_ to happen?" I rambled quickly. Chiron rubbed his beard and looked past me, thinking very hard

"I think the only thing we can do is keep you away from Rose, but that would be nearly impossible," Chiron reasoned.

"But what about if this is actually real or not?" I asked, a bit crazily.

"Most demigod dreams predict the future or tell us about the past. They help to tell us what we're going to do and how to possibly avoid it or make sure it doesn't happen," Chiron explained. I slowly nodded; it wasn't really the answer I was looking for. I just want a straight answer, was this real or not?

"So unless I don't change the future, this is actually going to happen?" I asked slowly. Chiron nodded. I sat down; I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Was I supposed to be happy that I was going to end up with Nico or upset that my best friend was going to turn on me? Then I had a billion questions.

How was Nico and I supposed to get together? Does that mean he likes me? When are we getting married? Are Nico and I happy in that time? What is our kid's name going to be? Why did Rose steal my baby? Is she planning on doing something with our kid? What has Rose stolen my baby for? How did Rose end up this way?

"It's okay, Fern, don't be afraid of the future, just prepare for it," Chiron said softly. At that moment I didn't feel upset or happy. I felt angry. Angry that my child was going to be taken, angry that my best friend turned on me and here Chiron, the smartest person I know, tells me to prepare for the future. I don't think so.

"_Prepare for it_?" I exploded, "You try having your kid taken away from you, from your _best_ friend!" As soon as I snapped those words at him I wanted to take them back, Chiron didn't need my hate. I turned around and ran away, ignoring Chiron's calls for me to come back. I wiped tears away that I didn't even know were streaming down by the buckets.

I ran into Nico without realizing.

"Hey!" He said playfully and then he saw my puffy, red face and his smile dropped, "Are you ok?" His voice was so soft. I sniffed and shook my head. He put his arms around me and pats my head. I let the tears fall.

These tears were my anger being washed away, my sadness, and my hatred. My mind went blank and I don't remember when I've cried so much. Then I started wondering why I was crying so much. Nothing horrible has even really happened in my life to cry about, maybe once or twice when I'd fail something, but when I was alone, I couldn't find that feeling anymore.

My tears were coming down and I began to feel frustrated for not making them stop. I opened my eyes, but find myself staring at Nico's shirt and held my breath, hoping it would stop the tears, but it didn't. When I saw his shirt, a whole new wave of tears rushed out.

I breathed in the smell of his shirt when I thought I was done. For a weird reason he smelled like roses, but I ignored it because it smelled like my home. I would continue to cry, but that smell continued to fill my nose with his deathly rose-scented self.

I began to feel tired and I think by the time that an hour was up, I was all cried out.

I got out of Nico's embrace to see we were under a tree near the lake, but the smell of Nico masked the smell of the lake. I smiled and a wave of relief washed over me, no one had seen me sob like a 3-year-old, except Nico. I looked over to him and he smiled.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I shrugged. I'd just sobbed in front of him; I don't think I could get away with this one.

"There's just a lot for me to worry about," I said casually. He started putting his arm around me, but stopped and I scooted closer to him. We sat in silence, but it was a good kind of silence.

I watched as people went about their business, doing todays activities. There were people training with swords and shields, playing music, and hanging out, a couple making out here and there and rose looking around. She seemed to be looking at me and at first she looked really mad, but it faded and she smiled.

I thought I imagined it and snuggled closer to Nico, feeling the warmth that was shared between us. I started to close my eyes, they grew heavily with every passing second. I saw Rose getting closer every time I closed and opened my eyes until she was right in front of me.

"AH!" I screamed when she was inches from my face. I broke apart from Nico who woke up from a nap.

"What's goin on?" he asked, stretching and looking around. I looked skeptically at Rose, asking for an answer.

"Sorry to be a bother, but I need to borrow Fern for a bit," she answered.

"Yeah, that's fine. I had to go do some stuff anyways," Nico replied like it was nothing. I looked shockingly over to Nico. I was a bit mad; it felt like we were having something. Nico got up and smiled at Rose before walking off. I turned my confused and angry look towards Rose. I was getting even more angry.

"What's going on?" I asked a confused and innocent-looking Rose.

"Didn't you hear? It's spread through the camp like wildfire," she said, teasing me.

"No, what?" I asked getting a bit nervous.

"Nico and I are dating." My jaw dropped.

* * *

**I've also made a new rule that I can't have a chapter less than 2 000 words, seems only fair, right? And hopefully I can get the word minimum 3 000. So here's another chapter for you guys ;) I hope to get through this story a lot quicker than any other story!**

**~ Project 66 ~**


	3. A turn of events

**So, I think I'm back? I dug this chapter out of my folders and was like: YES! I can post something without creating another chapter! SCORE!**

**I actually wrote this I think when I was going back to the US, literally about a year ago :O But, none the less I read through it and I want to post it now!**

**I'll let you read it first before getting into somethings ;)**

**~ I don't own Percy Jackson ~**

* * *

Hatred bubbled within me. All of a sudden Rose cried out, she gripped her face that was quickly turning a shade of red. That's when I saw the grass retract into the ground.

"What was that for?" Screeched Rose, tears were forming in her eyes. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"How could you do this to me?" I shouted at her. She wore a confused and innocent look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb with me!" I shouted at her, "You said that Nico and I were, and I quote _'__It's _way_ too obvious that you guys were made for each other!_' and now you're backstabbing me? I thought we were friends!" More grass rose from the ground, threating to slap my once best friend.

Fear struck through Rose, but it soon disappeared.

"You thought that I would let you get Nico?" She chuckled, "Fern, you are way dumber than you look." She got up from the floor, obviously recovered from her slap to the face and surrounding her were roses.

"Those won't hurt me," I said. Big mistake. Before I could block anything, there was a blur or red and a burning sensation across my face. I cried out and reached for my cheek, shocked to find blood oozing from my face. I glared at Rose. I felt stupid that I forgot that roses had thorns on them.

"You're just like the flower, Rose," I said, "Nothing but a prick." I saw her next attack and was able to dodge by ducking.

We continued to fight and drew a crowd. Pretty soon I forgot what we were fighting for. I don't know if Rose did or not, but it didn't matter to me, I wanted Rose to leave me alone.

"Enough!" A male voice shouted. Rose and I dropped our plants at the same time and looked over to the source of the voice to see the boy we were originally fighting about.

"What are you girls _doing_?" Nico questioned.

"You're asking me? What are you doing with Rose?" I asked Nico. He raised an eyebrow and walked over towards Rose.

"We're going out, so?" He looked at all the people who had gathered around and gave them the death glare. They backed off soon and we got the privacy we needed for this discussion.

"I can't believe this! You chose _her_?" I questioned him. He put his arm around Rose and brushed the blood that had dried on her face. When he put his arm around Rose, it was sort of awkward, I could tell. However, Rose ignored this and snuggled closer to Nico. This really made me mad because it was the same action that I did with Nico.

"What's so bad about me choosing Rose?" Nico asked. The anger boiled within me.

"What's so bad about_ her_? She-," I stopped when I realized that I was going to tell Nico about the dream I had with him in it.

"She what?" Nico asked.

"I what?" Rose mimicked. I stared them both down. I looked into Nico eyes and got lost. They looked so disappointed, but looked like he was miserable. I knew that I needed to get him as far away from Rose as I could. But then I thought about my future and thought that maybe having Rose as a wife was better than me. It would then be her child, but would _I _be the one to steal _her_ baby?

"If you don't need anything, Rose and I have some stuff to do," he said walking away.

"Wait," I called and walked up to him, "What are you guys going to do?"

"Couple stuff," Nico said blandly. I raised my hand and in one quick, fluid motion, slapped his face. I was surprised; Nico took it like a man. He just stood there with a shocked look on his face and that's how I left him.

I could hear them talking about from the tree I was behind. I don't like eavesdropping, but when you've slapped the guy you like, you want to know what he has to say.

"What was that all about?" Rose questioned.

"I don't know, she's always having mood swings like this," he answered, "Do you wanna do something?"

I peeked behind the trees to see Rose trying to be all cute with Nico, but I knew him way better than Rose because I knew Nico doesn't like that kind of stuff.

"Uh," he started backing away from Rose.

"We could go to the lake and hang out," Rose said casually. I'm not the kind of person to ruin a relationship, but when I see how unhappy Nico is with Rose, it seems like he was _begging_ me to do so.

I followed them silently through the forest to the beach. When they got there, I ran into a problem. They were in a completely exposed area of just beach, and I was in the forest. I don't know how I was supposed to ruin their relationship like this. I have to give Rose some points because she chose a really good area to not get spied on.

I decided to just spy on them from a distance. They settled down on the docks with their legs hanging off. They sat away from each other, mostly Nico. Rose kept scooting closer and Nico would scoot away from her. I watched them go like this for a couple minutes, and then realized that Nico was pretty close to the edge. One more scoot and he was going in the water.

_Splash!_

"Nico!" I heard Rose shriek, "Are you ok!" _Of course he's not ok! He just fell into water because of you._ I thought to myself. Acting casual, I walked out from the shelter of the woods and walked towards the water, but not towards my ex-friend, she was having trouble-pulling Nico out and almost took herself into the water.

After I reached the water I started heading in their direction.

"Hey, I'm ok! I don't need you to pull me out," Nico was telling Rose, but she insisted that she pull him out. As I got closer and closer, I saw Rose giggling crazily from trying to pull up Nico. What was so funny?

"Ok, that's it," I mumbled to myself. I was going to have to help Nico. Rose was just being plain ridiculous. Not only that, but she wasn't taking this relationship seriously, I'm positive she didn't even _like_ Nico; she was just doing this to annoy me.

"Rose!" I shouted in her direction, I rolled my eyes at the sound of her name. _Rose?_ What kind of person names their daughter after a flower?

She whipped her head around rather than ignoring me.

"I thought I told you to get lost?" she snapped.

"Maybe I need to tell you that. Nico is mine. You don't even like him," I retorted. Nico looked between us. The cat was out of the bag that I liked him I didn't care. I'm sure he knew anyways.

With one hard pull, he managed to drag Rose into the lake with him. I grinned from ear to ear. Beating the crap out of her wasn't as great as that moment.

* * *

**Besides the ending being crap, what do you think?**

**So, I've realized that I have about 4-5 (I think 5) stories that are incomplete XD I'm such a bad person... What I'm doing currently (besides a crap ton of studying) is trying to write up some summaries of each story. This way, I have an idea as to what is going to happen. I bet your all like, whaaat? no plans? **

**Well, I think that's why I don't do so well in English, I never have any plans :P So, hopefully everything will go smoother now that I'm creating plans and ideas as to how to go about these stories.**

**My friend Zoe TabbyCat pretty much hates me for not updating in forever. I keep making up excuses. Exams of course ;)**

**Hopefully I'll update something else later today, no promises though!**

**~Project 66**


End file.
